Bad Medicine
by Beautifully Distorted
Summary: John Cena loses his phone and it winds up in the hands of Harley Piper. Harley is the daughter of a wrestling legend who’s pressured into the world of professional wrestling while dealing with an addiction of her own.


Title: Bad Medicine

Rating: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: John Cena loses his phone and it winds up in the hands of Harley Piper. Harley is the daughter of a wrestling legend who's pressured into the world of professional wrestling while dealing with an addiction of her own.

Disclaimer: Sparta and I own the OC. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One:

**Lost**

"Hey, man!" Randy called, walking over to his friend, John Cena backstage in the Los Angeles area.

"I'll talk to you later." John said, smiling fondly at the latest diva that would be sharing his bed tonight.

"Oh you'll be seeing all of me later." Maria said flirtatiously.

"I like the sound of that." John leaned in and Maria kissed him on his lips before giggling and going off to find her diva friends.

"Did you get my text?" Randy wondered, staring at Maria's ass as she met up with Ashley Massaro at the end of the hallway, before they went into the divas locker room. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hit up the club after the show."

"Nah, man. I didn't get it." At that being said, John went through his pants pocket, but the search turned up empty.

"You lost it…_again_." It was more a comment than a question. It was anything but rare for John Cena to lose something.

John sighed. "Let me use your phone?"

"For you can lose that too?" Randy raised an eyebrow at his friend.

John sighed. "Just call it and hopefully someone will find it."

"When's the last time you used it?"

"At the airport." He answered.

"Yeah, you're never going to find it." Randy placed his hand on John's shoulder, laughing at his best friend's expense.

"Just call it!"

"Alright, alright!"

--

**Legacy**

Harley sighed, and snuggled closer into her big black hoodie. She hated being in arenas ever since she was a little girl, and being in them now reminded her of that. It had dated back to when her father got drunk backstage and forgot that she was there. He had left and she was in the dark arena all alone, just seven and the thoughts had haunted her since.

She had her demons, and her bad days. Today, her demons were running wild and her bad days were turning into nightmares.

"Why am I even here!?" she screamed, pissed off that her dad had made her come. She may have been 21, but her dad told her what to do. She was here because he wanted her to get to know people backstage.

She was the youngest child of "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, and he had decided that since she was the youngest she would carry on his legacy. She didn't even like wrestling and thought it was the most stupidest thing ever, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. And she was never good with pressure.

Her name was Harley Piper Toombs. But she simply went by Harley Piper. Harley sighed and made her way over to the coffee stand in the hallway. If there was one thing that could calm her down besides that sweet poison, her drug of choice, it'd be coffee.

**Found**

_I hear voices in my head,_

_They counsel me, they understand._

_They talk to me…they talk to me._

Harley heard as she was pouring the black steaming coffee into the foam cup. She stood there confused, until she felt a slight buzzing come from the floor.

"You're going crazy." She muttered to herself. The music and the buzzing stopped. And a second later she heard a ding sound. "Whatever." She mumbled before taking a sip of the black coffee.

She winced as it was a little hotter than she anticipated and it burned her mouth. But she didn't care, because she did worst to herself. If she didn't care then, then why now?

Harley felt the buzzing once more and cursed under her breath. She sat the coffee down on the table before bending down and looking to find what was getting on her last nerves. She lifted the table cloth up slightly and noticed a cell phone under the table. She moved forward so that she was halfway under the table and reached to get what she had recognized as a Blackberry.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, observing Harley cautiously.

"I dropped my phone." The woman said, as she grabbed it. She placed it down in front of her before reaching into her hoodie pocket and pulled out her sunglasses, she put them on to cover her blue eyes and then got from her position underneath the table, bringing the phone with her.

"Right."

"What do you want, Candice?" Harley recognized the diva; they had once hit up a few clubs together. Harley was all over the party scene. It was her lifestyle: Partying, getting drunk, having sex, and doing drugs. She was addicted to that life and it took a toll on her.

**Last Name**

"You need a backstage pass." She replied in a prissy manner.

"Do I really? My dad would say different."

"Uh huh, likely story. Don't make me turn you over to security."

"Go ahead, and they'll just laugh at you, because you're sad and pathetic."

"I'm a former women's champion! I'm far from sad and pathetic. That'd be you."

"I don't even wrestle, and I'm treated better around here than you and the other sluts." Harley put the blackberry in her hoodie pocket.

"I doubt it, you're just trashy whore who wants to get laid by a superstar. But don't waste your time, they don't want you."

"You can doubt it all you want," Harley removed the sunglasses off her eyes and Candice's eyes lit up in recognition. "But around here, my last name is my credit card, it's gold. I get what I want, when I want it." _'but I don't want it, none of it' _Harley thought while spitting out fire to the brown haired diva.

"Harley, sorry. I didn't know it was you." Candice apologized. "Still friends?"

'_More like party buddies.'_ "Sure."

"I have to run; I have to get ready for a match. Want to go out after the show?"

"Does it look like I'm ready to go out?" Harley motioned to what she was wearing. Her 3X big hoodie, that was too big for her petite body, her black sweat pants, and her brown hair with artificial blonde highlights was pulled into a sloppy bun. Luckily, her hoodie hood was up, so it wasn't that noticeable. "I'd have to do a complete 180."

"True, are you going to be on the road for awhile?"

"Nope, I'm going back home with dad tomorrow. He's just doing an appearance tonight, but we'll party it up soon."

"Alright, take care of yourself." Candice placed a kiss on her friend's cheek before walking down the hall.

Harley rolled her eyes before pulling out the blackberry.

**Popular**

'Four missed calls, two voicemails, three text messages.'

"Someone's popular." The blue eyed girl mumbled to herself. Quickly she looked to see who he had missed calls from: Randy, Ken, Chris, Shane. She knew one of them had probably left the voicemails. She went to his text and looked at the messages.

_From: Randy_

_Subject: Yo_

_Want to go to a clubbing after the show?_

_From: Maria_

_Subject: Tonight_

_Tonight is going to be wild and crazy, I'll make sure of it._

From the names that Harley had seen, she knew that this phone must belong to a WWE Superstar. But which one? Hmm, she wondered, before going to another text unread message.

_From: Slut No. 2_

_Subject: (No Subject)_

_Can't wait to meet up with you this weekend, I finally get to be on the receiving end of a FU._

"John Cena." Harley replied in recognition. She knew that John and Randy were close, and the fact that he had called and texted the phone didn't surprise her. But what gave it away was Slut No. 2's text message. FU, John Cena's move was the FU. 'Sluts are so cheesy.' Harley thought.

Harley went to the voicemail and listened.

"_Yo, John. This is your best friend Randy. Call me when you get this, it's important. And if this isn't you John. Call me so the phone can be returned to John." _

"_Obvious much, Randy!?" _

"_Well you fucking do it then! Not my fault you lose your phone." _

"_Fuck you!"_

"_Ba--."_ Harley raised an eyebrow as the message ended before Randy could get out what he needed to say.

Harley pressed the button to delete the call and then the next message played.

"_Hey, John. It's Chris, we need to go over our match tonight. Call me back so we can meet up. Bye."_

She deleted that one as well before turning off the phone and placing it into her hoodie pocket. It meant nothing to her, yet she wasn't going to return it. All it was, was a piece of stupid plastic, yet she was drawn to it for some reason.

**Chalk**

Her own phone, a T-Mobile Sidekick, rang and she slid it off it's clip before looking at the caller ID and then answering it.

"Hey, dad."

"Where are you, Har?"

"I'm getting some coffee backstage."

"When you're done with that do you think you can meet me by the men's locker room? I want you to meet some people."

"Sure, dad. Give me five minutes."

"Alright, love you."

"You too." She hung up her phone and was about to put it back on the clip when it buzzed, signaling she had a text message.

_From: Him_

_Subject: (None)_

_Babe, want some chalk? Hit me up, I just got some more in. I also got speed, E and LSD. _

Harley smiled before typing a reply of, _'We'll talk when I'm back home.'_

--

**Secret Life**

Harley sighed as she laid on her hotel room bed in her lingerie. The best thing about being a woman to her, was the sexy outfits that would make guys heads spin and make them get into her pants. It was no secret that she loved sex and had a secret life outside of being Harley Piper Toombs.

The blackberry rang, and she went over. It was Randy calling again, and she knew he'd be with John.

But, eh…why not? He wouldn't know who she was anyway. He would never know.

"Hello?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You have my phone."

"Do I really?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds too bad, doesn't it?"

John was silent, not sure of what to say. "Do you think I could maybe have it back?"

"Come get it."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere you're not." She teased. "Seriously though, John."

"You know my name?"

"Randy's voicemail."

"Ugh, he's so stupid sometimes."

"And arrogant. Well, from when I met him anyways."

"So you're an acquaintance."

"Maybe, you know…I'm in the middle of something so, call me back later."

"It's my phone! If anyone's going to be called back it's me."

"Maybe, but you do realize John, that I have your phone. I can text _your_ friends and _your_ family and say something, I don't know. To break their little hearts?"

John was silent. She had a point. "I'll tell them I don't have my phone."

"Do you even know everyone you have in your phone? There are well over a hundred people, Mr. Popular."

"I…I…" John didn't know how to reply.

"Goodnight, Cena. Like I said, call _me_ back _later_." Harley laughed as she hung up the phone. She had left John Cena nearly speechless.

--

**A/n: Another S&P Collaboration! My sis and I are addicted to starting stories. But trust, we plan on finishing them, lol. This chap was written by me, Persia. Ohh and with the bolded and underlined words I just wanted to try something new and expand my writing style, lol. – Persia.**


End file.
